Uzumaki of the Na'vi
by Cgraham00
Summary: Its finally here...
1. Prologue

_**Uzumaki of the Na'vi**_

_**Prologue**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't breathe. Channeling the Kyuubi's Chakra into his lungs to filter the gas he was breathing from the oxygen in the atmosphere. Right now the only

thing keeping him alive right now was the remaining chakra from the Kyuubi cycling through his lungs. He slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. It was a barren waste land. "Where am I?" he

thought to himself. Slowly sitting up, he grabbed his head, the memories of Madara ripping out the Kyuubi flowed through his mind. The final battle, the visions of him striking down Madara, but not

before he was able to use the inter-dimensional technique of his Sharingan. Naruto slowly got to a stand, picking a random direction he began looking for civilization. Hours would pass as Naruto

trekked across the barren wasteland, Looking towards the horizon he was able to see a massive blue ball that he assumed was a planet or sun. Stopping for a short breather, Naruto noticed

something small…. Slowly floating towards him. It looked like a jellyfish swimming towards him he reached out towards it thinking he was hallucinating. It landed on his outstretched hand, Naruto

slowly brought his hand towards his face. His blue eyes examining the creature on his hand. The creature floated off of Naruto's hand, Naruto watched the creature for a short while before he decided

to follow it. Following the creature for several hours, Naruto finally reached the top of a nearby mountain. Pulling himself to the top, Naruto's eyes widened at the sight he saw. A valley with mountains

but with a twist. The mountains were floating high above the valley. Naruto watched as the little creature, he was following, floated into the valley. Naruto sighed, and started down the mountain.

Following the creature Naruto managed to find a way onto the largest of the mountains. Climbing his way up, Naruto finally decided to stop for the time being he needed some rest to regain some of

his chakra he had been running pretty close to empty for a while now and even his massive reserves needed to be refilled once in a while. Coming to a plateau in the middle of the mountain with a nice

shade from rocks jutting out overhead. Lying on his back he placed his orange and black jacket under his head. Slowly closing his eyes Naruto drifted off to sleep, not knowing that this would be his

final resting place, as the Kyuubi's chakra finally ran out and the chakra filtering the fatal gas from the oxygen slowly dissipated. As Naruto released his last breath, The creature which was actually a |

seed landed on Naruto's Chest on a hole in the center of his shirt, from where Naruto's brother in all but blood shoved his Chidori through his chest. As the seed landed on Naruto's skin, a light slowly

began to glow as the seed sank into his body.

_**2122 years later… **_

_**A Massive tree would grow in that exact spot. Giving birth to a race called the Na'vi. The Na'vi worshipped the tree as a god never knowing, that just under the tree, the planets creator was**_

**_being reborn. Uzumaki Naruto would be reborn but not as a human, but as one of the very people that were based on his body and blood. After all, Naruto gave his mind and body to the_**

**_seed which grew into the Tree of Souls._**


	2. Chapter one

**_Uzumaki of the Na'vi_**

_**Chapter one**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He noticed a catlike creature starring back, years of reading facial features told him that the creature was shocked by his presence, not surprising. The years

had not been kind to Naruto. After the multiple battles between Sasuke and Madara,Naruto's body had scars covering almost the entire thing. Naruto slowly raised his head and was shocked by what

he saw. His body was blue, He was muscles designed for speed and agility barly covered by skin and he noticed that he had a new appendage, a tail wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Uzumaki Naruto my name is Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at'ite, daughter of Mo'at." Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"Neytiri… where am I?" Neytiri slowly leaned back onto her haunches her tail flicking back and forth like a feline when it is excited.

"You are under Vitraya Ramunong… other wise known as the Tree of Souls." Naruto nodded and pulled himself onto his feet. Finally coming to a stand, Naruto heard Neytiri let out a gasp of surprise…

looking down Naruto noticed that he was naked. Quickly covering himself Naruto's face turned a light purple as he began stuttering.

"U-u-u-ummm y-you wouldn't happed to have something to cover myself would you?" Neytiri, also blushing slightly, cleared her throat. "We have some extra clothing outside Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto

nodded and followed Neytiri. As he was following Neytiri out of the cavern, which turned into a small tunnel he had to crawl out of, Naruto noticed himself starring at Neytiri's hindquarters. Quickly

looking down Naruto mumbled to himself "Hormone's seem to be working quite nicely." Noticing a light getting closer Naruto prepared himself for the outside world.

* * *

Jake was getting nervous. Neytiri had been inside of the den for 10 minutes now. He was worried something had happened to her. Pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to the den

Jake finally saw a blue hand reached out and Neytiri starting to pull herself from the base of the tree. Jake quickly jumped to her side and began to assist her up. "Jake I need to you to go get male

clothing for me." Jake looked at Neytiri surprise etched on his face. "Did Ewya tell you to wear men's clothing Neytiri?" Jake asked actually quite interested in her response.

"No Eywa had shown me something that may be able to save us?" Jake raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw another hand reach out from under the tree. Quickly grabbing it, Jake and Neytiri

helped Naruto out from under the tree.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" was the first thing Naruto heard when he finally managed to get himself out from under the Tree of Souls. Looking up he saw a more masculine creature standing

before him 'Must be a male of these creatures.' Naruto thought to himself. Pushing himself off the ground, Naruto finally came to a complete stand for the first time since waking up. Yet again he heard

a gasp, but this time it came from the male. Looking at the male he finally discovered why everyone was so surprised at him. Naruto was at least 6 feet taller than the Male. Naruto towered over the

male starring down at him. The male slowly backed away one step at a time till it looked over at Neytiri, "I'll go get the clothing you wanted Neytiri." After a quick thank you from Neytiri, It was gone.

Naruto turned towards Neytiri and saw her stalking towards him. Preparing his muscles for anything that might happen, whether they were hormone induced or adrenalin, Naruto stood full height and

ready. Neytiri walked around Naruto looking him over, inspecting or checking him out Naruto didn't know. "Why were you under the Tree of Souls" a quick shrug was the answer to that question.

"How did you get here?" Naruto once again shrugged. The questions continued and Naruto just shrugged at every question. How the hell was he supposed to know what clan he belonged too. Finally

letting the mounting frustration the better of her, Neytiri went to shove Naruto, maybe not the wisest decision, but hey she was getting pissed off. Before Neytiri could blink she was face first on the

ground her arm locked behind her back. Naruto's knee was pressed quite hard in the small of her back.

Naruto locked Neytiri there and growled out , "I think its about time you answered my questions don't you?" A hiss from to his side alerted Naruto of the incoming attack. Pulling his head back, Naruto

barely dodged the incoming swing from the Male… creature. Bringing his arms up into his comfortable Tai-Justu stance, Naruto prepared for anything this thing could throw at him. Moving in for a body

tackle, the Male was surprised by a swift elbow to the jaw. Slightly disoriented, the roundhouse kick to the side of his body felt like being hit by a two-ton boulder. A quick cry of "Jake" alerted Naruto

the name of the creature, and also the sneak attack of Neytiri from behind. Quickly spinning Naruto caught Neytiri by the throat and slammed her to the ground slight cracking of the rock underneath let

this "Jake" know that he was no longer messing around.

* * *

Jake growled out at his own incompetence when an even louder growl reached his ears. This mysterious Na'vi just whipped his ass in hand to hand combat and he was an ex-marine. The size

and swiftness of this guy was just ridiculous. Jake was trying to find a way out of this situation,he just couldn't think of one. Slowly raising his hands up in the universal language of 'I give up.'

Jake began speaking, " Alright lets calm down here big guy no one wants to hurt you." The other Na'vi just frowned at him. Jake was about to speak again when the other cut him off.

* * *

"I have questions that I need answers to." Jake nodded his head and slowly pointed to Neytiri. "let her up and I'm sure we can talk about all of this." The other Na'vi nodded and slowly let Neytiri up.

Neytiri groaned as she finally managed to come to a stand after Naruto had slammed her head down. She was a warrior she could take a punch or kick, but this guys brute strength was just

off the charts. Finally getting her bearing straight she looked at Naruto and then at Jake. She could see the rippling muscles under Naruto's skin ready to pounce at any second. Then there was Jake,

his body seemed so be fighting with itself to continue the fight like a warrior, but she hoped that even he could see that Naruto was a force not to be trifled with… It was like he was the predator and

everything else was his prey. "Give him the cloths Jake." seeing Jake nod and toss the loincloth and leather over to Naruto she turned to the side to give Naruto some privacy, but at the same time be

ready for anymore attacks.

* * *

Naruto Finally finished putting his clothing on when Neytiri motioned for Naruto to follow her around to the opposite side of the massive tree. Following her around Naruto noticed some

steppes carved into the stone leading up to a platform of some sort. He watched as Neytiri got onto her knees and said a prayer of some sort then grabbed her ponytail and used the end to somehow

connect with the tree. She motioned for Naruto to do the same. Naruto nodded and grabbed his ponytail using the end of it to grab onto one of the vines of the Tree of Souls…

**_A.N I hope you dont mind that there is a lot of switching between point of views after all I am trying to give you guys each persons point of view cause it would be hard expaining everything from Naruto's Point of View without a lot of talking I promise that this will only occure for the first couple chapters to help with the progression of the story...plus im still trying to figure out how to use the uploader :P Anyways hope you enjoyed chapter One._**

**_-Cgraham00_**


End file.
